User talk:Christina Pill
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bundesarchiv Bild 146-2008-0084, Belgien, Flandern, Ruinen.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Godfrey Raphael (talk) 17:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC) The Pitcairn Islands (1962 Apocalypse) 1962 Apocalypse) I got five ideas for my next 1962 Apocalypse article. Should I do an Article on Venezuela . The Kingdom of Tennessee, Kerala , Centeral African Federation or the Czech Republic. I feel that Venezuela‘s democratic government would collapse in the 70’s and that it would suffer harsh military rule until Hugo Chavez restores democracy in1 992. I feel that the Hugo Chavez of 1962 Apocalypse, would still be a third way social democrat but, he would be less militant and not be oppressing opposition as much. He would also be more pro free speech, and would be not making so many negative speeches about America Teseness was saved from devolving into a bunch of petty warlordships by Elvis Presley. After spending two terms as president several people didn't want Elvis to step down. The senate resfured to give Elvis a third term but they did turn Tennessee into a constitutional monarchy with Elvis as King. Good Ideas. I agree about Hugo. King Elvis sounds great.Christina Pill (talk) 12:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Should I do Venezuela or Teseness first.Goldwind1 (talk) 13:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Teseness Christina Pill (talk) 21:21, December 3, 2015 (UTC) I need some help with developing my Teensce artlce article. Do you that the strike Holston Army Ammunition Plant in kingsport would render nearby jhonson city inhosaplte e. Also Nashivle was a 15kt bomb. That would defiality make davis county uninhabile, but would do the same thing to the adjanet contiesGoldwind1 (talk) 18:23, December 18, 2015 (UTC) It would have a long turm efect on Davis and a short turm efect on the ajaysent couties.Christina Pill (talk) 18:28, December 18, 2015 (UTC) When will things in the counties adjent to davis wear off.Goldwind1 (talk) 18:49, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Mid 1970s?Christina Pill (talk) 01:06, December 19, 20t15 (UTC) What do think Tenneces largest city would be. Acrodding to the target list they lost Nashvile Knoxvile and Kings portGoldwind1 (talk) 12:28, December 27, 2015 (UTC) I don't know.Christina Pill (talk) 14:16, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Do you have any suggestions for you Who the wife of king Evilis the second would be. I would like his wife to the daughter of famous Tenneesce mussian or maybe kentucky musicanin. I picture Evils the second as being born in 1973 so I feel his wife should be born between 1971 and 1975Goldwind1 (talk) 13:56, January 8, 2016 (UTC). Good ideas.Christina Pill (talk) 15:21, January 8, 2016 (UTC) So do you have any suggestions for evlis the second wife that meet my ciritaGoldwind1 (talk) 21:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC)The The Best idea i have for the wife of Evlis the second is a fictnal daughter of johnny cash. He was the only big tennesce musican to have a child in the early 70's. In the orngial timeline his second wife june carter gave him a son. I belive that it is possable that he has diffent second wife who give him a daugeter. The best idea i have for johnny chash second wife is dolly parton A Different Channel I see that you have shown some interstet in my anything goes alternate culture timeline a different channel since you added catogires to my Tom and Jerry (atl Simon and Garfunkel). Another different channel article i wrote was for a game call mutant league football. It was a violent football game know for it monster parody of nfl stars and it's seasn of black humor.In OTL the game had no squeal and one spinoff called a Mutant league hockey. In a diffent channel thier 3 mutant league football games and many spinoff like mutnat league basketball and mutant olympic. I need some help devoplign the mutant league racing and mutant league racing 2 . How many racer would mutant league racing 1 (it was released in 1998) be able to support and what would number of racers for be amutant league racing 2 (released 2010) Goldwind1 (talk) 22:34, January 30, 2016 (UTC)